Fever
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: Ryosuke has a fever. Kuramochi decides to take care of him. LEMONS.


This fic contains lemons, so please don't read it if you're not into that.

[Ryosuke Kominato x Youichi Kuramochi]

* * *

"Ryo-san?" Kuramochi whispered as he gently knocked on Ryosuke's bedroom door. He pushed it open and peered inside.

"RYO-SAN!" he yelled, "HANG IN THERE, RYO-SAN!"

"Youichi? For God's sake, shut up."

"What's wrong, Ryo-san? Are you unwell?"

"Yeah, it's just a little fever. Nothing to be worried about. I just want to sleep a bit."

Kuramochi exhaled loudly. He was relieved. He never once considered the possibility of something happening to Ryosuke, but he knew something was wrong when he didn't see the pink haired boy at their morning practice. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched his partner fall asleep and within moments, he also nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Kuramochi awoke to soft groans and ragged breathing; he looked across at his teammate who was obviously in pain from the fever. Ryosuke's hair plastered against his forehead, sweat drenching his clothes and he was writhing between the sheets. Immediately, the shortstop grabbed a nearby towel, soaked it with water, and then applied it to his teammate's forehead. It seemed to provide a momentary relief but within moments, the towel was dry again. After constantly reapplying the wet towel to his best friend's forehead, Ryosuke's breathing evened out and he stopped thrashing; he seemed to no longer be in pain; Kuramochi was relieved and decided it would be safer if he remained close to Ryosuke in case his fever resurfaced.

He sat on the floor and looked around and realized how long it had been since he was alone with Ryosuke away from the baseball field. There was still a picture of the team tacked to the wall, as well as a picture with Haruichi and Ryosuke smiling with their family. Looking closely at the team picture, he smiled as he saw himself gleefully hugging the smaller pink haired boy. He remembered that the picture was taken after one of the first games they won together.

Kuramochi sighed as he lay on the hard wood floor, he knew from the moment he had met Ryosuke that his life would change. All the gruelling practices, the defeat they suffered as well as the victories and everything they worked so hard to accomplish, they had gotten closer. So close, that they were nearly unstoppable when on the field together.

"Youichi."

In a flash, Kuramochi was kneeling at Ryosuke's bedside; he felt his heart stop when he heard the pink haired boy whisper his name, but Ryosuke was fast asleep, muttering Kuramochi's name ever so often. The shortstop remained at his friend's bedside, looking at him. He was so small and feminine, his pink hair, fanned out on his pillow with a few strands sticking to his neck and face. Seeing him in such a state, it was almost laughable to think of the power he held when playing baseball.

_'__He's so beautiful,' _Kuramochi thought as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the shorter man's lips.

Kuramochi froze. He couldn't believe he just kissed his teammate. It was wrong, but he liked it. He knew Ryosuke didn't have feelings for him, but he was never able to let go of his. He tried to subdue his feelings, but in his current predicament, he was finding it hard to restrain himself. He lay back down on the floor and closed his eyes. He could hear Kominato's breathing; slow and deep, and found himself thinking about the kiss.

Determined to clear his head, he decided to get some juice from the vending machine.

* * *

After buying his juice, Kuramochi noticed a couple of suspicious figures lurking in the darkness. It didn't take him long to realize who it was.

_Miyuki? What's he doing here? Wait… Is that Sawamura? What the hell? Are they practicing at this hour?_

Kuramochi was about to call them when he saw Miyuki swiftly kiss Sawamura. Kuramochi was shocked but suddenly everything seemed to make sense to him. Both Miyuki and Sawamura had been acting strangely and suddenly disappearing together. He assumed they were practicing, but now, he understood.

Smirking to himself, he decided to let them be. He could harass Sawamura about this any time. He made his way back to Ryosuke's bedroom and was met with an empty bed.

"Ryo-san?" he called into the room.

There was no reply.

_'__He's probably taking a shower or something.' _He thought. He lay on the bed and was only planning on waiting a few minutes before searching for his friend, but Ryosuke's bed was surprisingly comfortable and Kuramochi fell asleep before he even realized.

There was something heavy on top of him. The shortstop opened his eyes slowly to see his pink haired partner, in nothing but a towel around his waist, straddling him.

"Ryo-san?"

"Youichi."

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Ryosuke taunted before leaning in quickly and kissing Kuramochi tenderly, "Don't you want this? You did kiss me first…"

Kuramochi's mind was reeling. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Youichi, I like you," Ryosuke declared completely unembarrassed.

Kuramochi stared at the man on top of him; shirtless, damp hair, it was obvious that he had just showered. His arms were sunburnt from the blazing sun, but his chest was pale and unblemished, like porcelain. The taller man suddenly felt the desire to mark every inch of his partner and with a quick movement, reversed their position and pinning Ryosuke to the bed.

Without hesitating, he kissed the older Kominato brother deeply. He could feel Ryosuke gasp as he slipped his tongue into the shorter man's mouth. He ended the kiss and began his assault downward, sucking and licking Ryosuke's neck, chest and stomach. He could feel the smaller man's erection pressing against his thigh. He kneeled between his lover's legs and pulled his shirt over his head then tossing it aside. He was desperate to feel Ryosuke's skin against him. He looked at the pink haired man who was breathing heavily, with red kiss marks blossoming all over his milk colored skin, he pulled Kuramochi into another deep kiss, then flipped them over. Again he was on top, pulling the loose towel from around his waist, he discarded it on the floor and began unbuttoning the shortstop's pants and pulling them off.

"You go commando?" Ryosuke chuckled as he gently stroked the brown haired man's throbbing dick.

"Shut up, Ryo," Kuramochi shot back but let out an inadvertent moan as his best friend engulfed his erection in his warm wet mouth. Kuramochi ran his fingers through his lover's hair, pulling gently every time he licked the shaft of his penis. Ryosuke was driving him crazy; he suddenly thrust his hips upward, forcing the smaller man to take his entire erection deep inside his throat. Ryosuke sputtered and gagged as Kuramochi eased away.

Kuramochi smirked as he again reversed their position, taking advantage of Ryosuke's coughing fit.

"Do you have any lube, Ryo-san?"

The pink haired man pointed to a nearby drawer and Kuramochi used his speed to grab it and was once again on top of his newfound lover.

"Do you want to do this Ryo-san or should we stop?"

"I've waited too long for this," he replied.

"Get on all fours then."

Ryosuke complied, he couldn't see what Kuramochi was doing, but he trusted him completely. He heard the bottle pop open and felt the shortstop's finger gently prodding him open.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

After a moment, Ryosuke was begging for more. Kuramochi obliged, inserting two, then three fingers into his lover's greedy hole.

"I want something bigger," the pink haired man moaned.

"Like what, Ryo-san?"

Kominato whimpered.

"What do you want inside of you?"

"C-cock…. I want your hard cock inside me!"

Kuramochi laughed, and then pulled his fingers out of the shorter man, who whined at the loss. He began to apply generous amounts of lube to his throbbing erection and pressed it against his lover's eager hole.

"Y-Youichi," Ryosuke moaned as he felt the brown haired man enter him. It was slow, delicious and deliberate. He knew Kuramochi was trying to make it as painless as possible and for that, he was glad.

When Youichi had completely sheathed himself inside of second baseman, he stopped to allow the shorter man time to adjust. He could feel his insides hot and melting against his dick and he wanted nothing more than to thrust relentlessly into Ryosuke.

"Move…"

Kuramochi began slowly moving, eliciting sweet moans and pleas from the smaller man begging him to speed up. He was only too happy to give in to his lover's demands as he began pounding into Ryosuke who began moving in sync, pushing back on Kuramochi's penis, forcing it deeper inside him.

They were both in absolute bliss and their impending climax was drawing closer with each thrust. Kuramochi reached around Ryosuke and wrapped his hand around the pink haired man's dripping erection, pumping in time with his erratic thrusts.

With a particularly deep thrust, Ryosuke came all over Kuramochi's hand, triggering an intense orgasm from the brown haired man who subsequently emptied his seed into the smaller man.

* * *

They lay in bed basking in post sex bliss; both drifting off to sleep.

"Feeling better Ryo-san?"

"Yeah, my fever's gone, thanks to you."

"That's good… Umm… Ryo?"

"Hmm…?"

"I like you too," Kuramochi whispered as he pressed his lips against the shorter man's forehead.

Ryosuke smiled, "I know."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Review!


End file.
